


either

by PinkJasMink



Series: Kinky Box Series [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, lil bit of humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: Just like Erwin, Levi takes a moment to marvel at the sight, the possibilities. All the things he could do, all the things he could let Erwin do. But he isn't sure what he wants.





	

Tapping his foot in rhythm with the quiet music echoing from the speakers on the walls, Levi stands in front of the shelf, arms crossed, contemplating.

He can't deny the thought has been on his mind for a while now and neither can he deny it's the reason he came here in the first place. But now, standing here, he's suddenly not sure. Levi doesn't know why exactly that is. It's not like he and Erwin have ever been shy about stuff like this. But maybe, Levi wonders, it's because he hasn't really talked to Erwin about it. He was just thinking it, wondering if there was any way around the dilemma. There is, of course. It's right there in front of Levi, practically staring back at him.

Huffing, Levi reaches out, only hesitating for a second before he grabs the item from the shelf.

"Can't hurt to try," he mumbles to himself, deciding before he makes his way to the checkout to pay.

  
  


Levi doesn't mention it to Erwin. Not yet. The new purchase sits abandoned for the rest of the week, not enough time for the both of them to try it. Levi makes sure it's ready to be used anyway, though he has to admit he's somewhat forgotten it come Friday. On Saturday however, Erwin reminds him without even knowing.

They get horny after lunch, Erwin pressing his thick body against Levi's from behind while he's doing the dishes. It's distracting when he grows hard, kissing Levi's neck, mumbling into his ear. Levi hardly finished with the dishes before he starts feeling desperate, but Erwin is ready, picking him up to carry him to the bedroom. Levi has to admit he always found that pretty hot and he's already sporting quite the impressive boner himself when he's finally bouncing on the mattress.

Erwin is looming over him immediately, hot lips seeking, finding. Levi pulls him closer by his neck, running his finger up into his hair to stroke the sensitive skin underneath till Erwin shudders.

"This week was way too busy," Erwin mumbles, like it matters, voice hot on Levi's neck. Levi grunts in response, shoving Erwin back gently to switch their positions. He's wasting time, as usual.

"Don't talk so much," Levi huffs, pulling his own shirt off. Erwin marvels at the sight, warm hands finding Levi's hips so he can press his thumbs into his skin. Levi yields to the touch, back bending so he can kiss Erwin again. Erwin takes it with a low chuckle, hands caressing up Levi's torso, fingers pressing into his back gently.

When Levi straightens his back again, Erwin follows, sitting up half-way somewhat awkwardly so Levi can pull off his shirt. He slumps back with a huff, like the position was hard to hold, like he doesn't have a row of hard muscles chiselled into his abdomen to prove the contrary.

"Old man," Levi mocks anyway, fingers trailing over those muscles, the crooked smirk on Erwin's lips all he wished for. It's the only response he gets too, Erwin's hands speaking for him instead of his tongue. They caress up Levi's sides, fingers playing on his back before he draws them back over the skin, hands splaying out over Levi's chest instead. He tweaks at his nipples playfully, lightly, but still enough to make Levi twitch. He grinds forward against Erwin's bulge for revenge, savouring the hitched breath that touches his lips when Erwin drags him down within a second.

The kiss hardly started when Erwin rolls them over on the bed, using his elbow to prevent his full bulk to crash down on Levi, a chuckle brushing Levi's jaw when he pulls away in surprise.

"You're taking too long," Erwin mutters, slight mock in his voice when the words are exactly what Levi usually says. Levi snorts in response, but doesn't say anything when he feels the tug of Erwin's hands on his belt. He snaps it open quickly, pulling Levi's trousers down so harshly he pulls Levi with them at least a few inches.

"What's with you acting all horny and desperate," Levi huffs, though he doesn't even try to hide the shiver that runs down his spine. Erwin can be iniquitously sexy in situations like these, and he knows it too.

"Maybe that's because I am all horny and desperate."

Erwin smirks down at him, almost too handsome to handle. Levi feels his whole body flushing with the mere sight of him, a sigh admitting his defeat. Erwin chuckles like he gets it, bowing down to capture Levi's lips again, the kiss more heated than the last.

Erwin isn't rushing things, but he's not slow about it either, pulling Levi's underwear out of the way soon enough. He makes Levi moan with his hand on his cock, the touch light, but enough to stir the desire in Levi's belly, the feeling swirling hot when Erwin keeps sucking and nibbling at his neck.

"Who's taking too long now?" Levi breathes out, breath hitching mid-sentence when Erwin rolls a thumb over his nipple, already slick with pre-cum.

"We have time," Erwin muses, but he pulls off, falling deliberately when Levi pushes him back to regain his position on top. It doesn't really mean anything anyway, it's simply more convenient when Levi places his hands on Erwin's belt to get his trousers out of the way.

Erwin wriggles his hips when Levi pulls, the fabric coming off quickly, Erwin's bulge a tad more obvious in his underwear. The sight is enough to make Levi lick his lips and he doesn't hesitate before pulling off Erwin's underwear as well.

Just like Erwin, Levi takes a moment to marvel at the sight, the possibilities. All the things he could do, all the things he could let Erwin do. Too many almost. Levi isn't sure what he wants. He isn't sure if he wants to fuck Erwin, or let Erwin fuck him.

The thought rushes back to Levi's mind, the memory of it. He wouldn't call it an inconvenience per se, but it sometimes annoys Levi when they simply can't decide. Some days it just happens like this or like that, some days they agree they both want the same thing. But some days, they end up like this, a question in their eyes when they look at each other.

_How do you want this?_

Levi doesn't know. He can't decide. He wants both. And Erwin isn't helping either. He's just waiting, content to let Levi decide. That fool.

But with the thought, Levi remembers that he went out during the week to buy something. And now seems the perfect time to tell Erwin.

"Hey Erwin," Levi mumbles after thinking about all that, eyes scanning his body briefly before focusing on Erwin's face. Erwin only hums in return, thumbs gentle against Levi's hips. He almost looks too innocent like this.

"I got something last week, care to try it out?"

And that's where Erwin's innocence ends, his expression changing in the blink of an eye. His lids fall just slightly, a lazy smirk curling his lips, borderline lecherous.

"Oh?" he breathes out, intrigued. It makes Levi feel more confident about the whole concept of it, though he's still not entirely sure how Erwin will react. Usually they talk about this stuff beforehand and then one of them just happens to bring it into the bedroom. This time though, Erwin can't have any idea where Levi is going with this.

"Well," he says, maybe realising that too. "What is it?"

Levi isn't sure how to say it, so instead of speaking, he moves. Erwin lets him go with a bit of longing resistance, but his fingers fall from Levi's skin eventually, eyes following him when he gets up. Levi let's him, bending down especially far for Erwin when he pops his head into their closet. They have a little box there, one that was repurchased a few times because they needed more space for their growing collection. Erwin really could've found the new addition anytime, but of course it's not like they check it frequently. The whole of it is really unimportant now however, and Levi only pulls out the newest purchase to present it to Erwin when he turns back around.

Erwin moved a bit on the bed, propped up on one elbow to have a better view on what Levi is doing. He looks positively inviting on the bed like this, but the way his eyes suddenly widen add a touch of cuteness.

When Erwin doesn't really say anything there for a moment, Levi shakes the toy in his hand, the silicone wiggling slightly with the movement. Apparently, it looks funny enough for Erwin to snort out a laugh and suddenly he looks half-amused, half-intrigued.

"What is that?"

Finally, the question comes and though he isn't sure if they're going to use it after all, Levi walks back over to the bed. Erwin's eyes are on the toy now rather than him, but Levi doesn't mind it.

"It's a double dildo," he explains, quite matter-of-factly.

To that, Erwin looks up at him, eyes a little wider yet, surprise obvious on his face. For a moment there he looks like he has no idea why Levi would get a thing like this, so Levi snorts and explains.

"It's not like I can fuck you while you're already fucking me. Or the other way around for that matter."

The words make Erwin chuckle again, a flash of fondness ghosting over his face.

"Oh Levi," he says, the same fondness in his voice. "You really are something. So this is what you think about when I'm not looking?"

"I was thinking about it plenty  _while_ you were looking."

"Of course." Erwin snorts, still amused, but there's a difference to his voice now, a hand reaching out to pull Levi closer when he lets himself drop back.

"Guess I can't blame you for wanting both."

The words are enough for Levi to know it's not the first time Erwin is thinking about this either and he chuckles quietly with the discovery.

"You just look too damn hot while I fuck you," Levi mumbles, straddling Erwin's thighs before bending down to kiss him. "And feel too damn good inside me at the same time."

"A terrible inconvenience," Erwin sighs, surging for the kiss. It puts them back into the mood they had before their little parting, but there are still questions in Erwin's eyes when they pull away.

"So, how exactly is this gonna work?"

Levi is sure Erwin can imagine it, hell, they've seen some weird porn shit on the internet together. But of course, this is not really weird. Levi doesn't think so. It seems like a fun thing to try out, so after a moment of thinking, Levi simply bends over to the night shelf to pull out the lube.

"Well I guess we'll need plenty of this today," he remarks, snapping the cap open. "You wanna go first?"

"Don't make it sound like it's a chore, that's so unsexy."

Erwin groans, shaking his head, which only really leads to his hair tousling against the pillows. Levi shoves him with a half-laugh.

"Don't be an ass."

"I'm not." Erwin smirks, suddenly mischievous, Levi nearly toppling over when he sits up quickly. Erwin holds him though, a gentle hand on Levi's back, the other grabbing for the arm holding the lube. "I'll go first though. You always come so fast."

Erwin kisses Levi's cheek with the words, suddenly so close and Levi blushes. He can't really help it.

"Shut up, I- that's not true!"

"I think it's pretty sexy. No need to be embarrassed."

"I'm-"  _not,_ Levi wants to say, but the words die on his tongue when Erwin kisses him. Maybe he is. And maybe it is true, but it doesn't really matter. When Erwin kisses him like this, the flush becomes more heat than embarrassment and when he pulls off Levi is more than ready to finally get this going.

"You want me to turn around?" Erwin asks, but Levi shakes his head. He smooths a hand down Erwin's chest, past his cock without touching it, stopping at his thighs to let the rest of his body follow south.

"No, I wanna see," Levi adds and Erwin spreads his legs without hesitation.

Levi is careful, not rushing it, but he's not exactly going slow either. He doesn't want it to hurt though, of course, mindful of the toy's size. It's not really any thicker than Levi's cock, but the head looks bigger, so Levi adds an extra finger just to make sure.

Erwin opens up gradually, sighing and moaning when it starts to feel good. Both the sounds and the sight of him make Levi's cock ache, but he holds on, stopping when Erwin tells him it's enough. He twists his wrist a last time, checking, before carefully easing his fingers out. Erwin lies unmoving for a second, breathing loudly, but then he moves quickly, flipping Levi over to stretch him out in return.

Erwin is a lot quicker, careful, but the size of his fingers makes a difference. And Levi is already plenty desperate, nearly enough to call the whole thing and tell Erwin to just fuck him instead. But he didn't waste all this time thinking about a solution for such a ridiculous problem to back out in the last second. So he endures, shaking under Erwin's touch, hips rocking back when Erwin pushes him dangerously close to the edge. Maybe he's doing it on purpose.

He stops before Levi can spill however, lube-slick hands caressing the curve of his ass after he pulled his fingers out. Levi needs the moment, panting heavily against the sheets, body on fire. Maybe he didn't fully think this through after all. Erwin has a knack for long foreplay, but this, is almost too much to handle.

The high calms though, the peak slipping from Levi's fingers without release, a soft buzz somewhere deep in his belly when he sits up to seek Erwin's lips for a kiss. Erwin seems just as desperate as Levi by now, the taste of desire strong in his mouth, breath hot and moist. Levi gently pushes him back into the mattress then, hands roaming while they can't seem to pull away from each other just yet.

Finally, Erwin manages, a huff interrupting their row of kisses, Levi's head falling so he can mouth at his jaw.

"Levi," Erwin urges, and the heat in his voice is enough to make Levi move. He sits up slowly however, lazy with desire, searching the crumpled sheets for the lube and the toy. He finds the toy and Erwin hands him the lube. Levi slicks up the toy plenty, way too messy for his own taste, but he can't bring himself to care. He slips down between Erwin's legs again, pushing a finger into him to make sure he's still ready. He adds a second, another, finding Erwin's insides soft and warm, more than ready, so he pulls back.

Erwin groans with the loss, hips shaking and Levi swallows to the sight of him, his own insides twitching when he drags a hand over the length of the toy. Erwin spreads his legs a little wider to the sight, head dropping back against the pillows when Levi pushes the tip against him.

Erwin needs a moment to open up to the unfamiliar material, but Levi is patient and eventually, the head slips. Erwin twitches with the sudden stretch, a shudder going through Levi when he listens to the strangled sound Erwin exhales.

Levi gives him another moment, gives himself a moment, but starts pushing the toy deeper soon enough. He's slow about it, mindful of Erwin's reaction because the toy is quite long. In the end he can't really tell how much Erwin took, but to Levi it feels like enough, so he stops, running a gentle hand over Erwin's thigh.

"Enough?" he asks, just to make sure and Erwin nods.

From there on, Levi isn't sure how well this is going to work, but he was never one to shy from a challenge, so he straddles Erwin's legs, reaching back to grab for the other end of the dildo. It's slippery between his fingers, Erwin twitching when Levi loses hold of it once, the silicone bouncing back against the mattress. Apparently it's enough for Erwin to feel it and though Levi would like to explore that a little further, he makes sure not to drop it again. Instead, he keeps a tight grip, mindful not to pull it out of Erwin while aligning the other side of the toy with his own hips.

Erwin finally takes action again then too, his hands coming to hold Levi's waist steady, making it easier to press the head against his hole. He needs a moment, just like Erwin, but Erwin rubs patient thumbs over his hipbones and Levi manages to take it eventually.

It's a strange feeling somewhat, Levi realises after sinking down as far as possible. Of course it's not their first time using toys, but this, this is different. This, is not only inside of him, but inside of Erwin too, connecting them without either of them really being inside the other. It's a strange thought, a strange feeling, yet exciting all the same and Levi moves his hips slowly to test it out.

Erwin reacts, like he can feel the movement, grip tight on Levi's hips. It's enough to make Levi moan and after a moment of quiet wonder, he searches for Erwin's eyes.

His gaze, is not quite the same as when Levi is inside of him. But it's still different from when he's inside of Levi too. It's new. And Levi loves it.

"Feels good?" he asks, lowering his hips just enough to press his balls against Erwin's. The touch makes Levi's breath hitch and Erwin moans in return, nodding, messing up his hair even more. Levi can't believe how sexy he looks like this, hips grinding down on their own, forcing another moan from Erwin's lips. This time, Levi moans in return, starting to move, get a rhythm going, get some friction.

It doesn't work quite as well as Levi hoped it would, but it still feels good. He reaches back to grab the part of the toy between them, giving them some more movement. It's far from as good as Erwin's cock, but still enough to stir the desire in Levi, still enough to make him moan and pant with Erwin doing just the same under him.

In the end however, the toy stays as an addition, a pleasurable sensation when Levi squeezes around it, teasing when he leans over Erwin to grind their cocks against one another instead. Erwin moves with him, hands on Levi's back, his ass, giving the toy a nudge here and there, otherwise busy kissing him breathless.

"Erwin." Levi pulls away harshly when he feels like he's about to come, grinding down hard, insides tight around the toy. He pants against Erwin's neck, trying to hold back.

"Fuck I'm...  _fuck_ ."

Erwin bites a moan in return, fingers digging deep into the curve of Levi's ass, squeezing, making him move when Levi loses rhythm.

"Me too," he adds, breath hitching, hips bucking up.

Levi comes first, muffling his shout with his teeth in Erwin's shoulder, hips shaking uselessly. Erwin keeps him moving though, keeps grinding till he comes with his own sound of pleasure, Levi's name mingled in his breathless voice somewhere.

They keep rutting against each other for a moment, breathing hard and loud, twitching and shaking. Levi is the first to search for another kiss, lips lazy against Erwin's when they slowly calm down.

When Levi sits up after all, his hips are still shaking, somewhat unsteady now and when he pulls the toy out it goes so smoothly it slips right through his hand, snapping against the mattress somewhat harshly. Erwin's body jolts and he grunts, almost a little pained, but Levi can't help but snicker.

"Sorry," he mumbles, reaching back to pull the toy out of Erwin too. It started feeling like too much for Levi after calming down and he can't imagine it feels any different for Erwin. Erwin doesn't say it, but he grunts, huffing when he notices Levi's careful pull on the toy, grunting again when it slips out.

Levi leaves it, for now, draping himself back over Erwin to kiss an apology to his face and also because he's cold. Erwin's arms come to hold him immediately, face nuzzling close.

"That was... pleasant," he says, sounding surprised. Levi snorts at the weird seriousness to his voice, then again he somewhat feels the same. Maybe they need a bit more time to digest this whole thing.

"Not bad," Levi adds, propping himself up to look at Erwin. He gets a lazy, crooked smile in return, Erwin's hand in his hair.

"Maybe we should try a different position next time," he says and for a moment, Levi doesn't know what to answer. He finally laughs when Erwin rolls them over, draping himself over Levi before grabbing for the blanket, shielding them from the cold.

"You're already thinking about next time?"

"I always am Levi." Erwin chuckles the words against Levi's jaw, kissing his way to his lips where Levi greets him with a soft laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao  
> what  
> So, basically, this was inspire by a tweet I read recently where someone wrote sth about Levi looking at Erwin and not being sure if he wants Erwin to wreck his ass, or wreck Erwin's ass  
> I also always kinda wanted to try writing sth like this, I find double-dildos very interesting lmao. I'm not sure if they would work so well however. I guess it would be better to have them both on hands and knees and just smash their cute butts together, but, idk, I didn't really want to write it like this the first time. Maybe I left myself some room for a second story lmao. Who knows.  
> Either way, I think it's a problem they could have too, you know. That they both wanna be fucked, but they really can't. Good thing they got this new toy now, I'm sure they're gonna use it again lol  
> I was just really intrigued by the idea somehow. I'm always a slut for Erwin taking it up the ass, can't deny it.  
> My feels mojo isn't back tho, so have some good ol' porn without plot.  
> Okay I'll stop talking now, hope you enjoyed this at least a little bit, and, as always, feel free to check my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com) maybe say hi :3  
> Thanks for reading  
> and see you soon hopefully!


End file.
